


Камень-ножницы-бумага

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: На развалинах джедайского Храма Оби-Ван и Йода бросают жребий, кому сражаться с Императором, - и все заканчивается немного по-другому.
Kudos: 17





	Камень-ножницы-бумага

Оби-Ван Кеноби совсем не хотел убивать своего ученика, пусть даже тот и поджег джедайский Храм, чего не позволял себе с четырнадцати лет. Как хороший учитель и порядочный человек, Оби-Ван чувствовал в случившемся и свою вину. «Говорил же мне внутренний голос, похожий на голос Квай-Гона, - корил себя Оби-Ван, - что надо было с Энакином поговорить по душам. Пусть бы поведал мне все свои тревоги. А я на Йоду понадеялся, у которого на семь бед один ответ: «То, что любишь – отпусти». Вон оно, на холме догорает – то, что он любил. С трупами юнлингов вместе».  
\- Поручите мне убить Императора, - предложил Оби-Ван Йоде.  
\- Для поединка с Дартом Сидиусом сил твоих не хватит, - задумчиво произнес Йода, и Оби-Ван с трудом удержался от ответа, что Йоде для поединка с Дартом Сидиусом придется встать на стремянку.  
\- А давайте бросим жребий, Йода, - предложил Оби-Ван. – Камень-ножницы-бумага. Умеете?  
Йода не умел, но Оби-Ван, вдруг почувствовав прилив энергии, быстро его обучил. Магистры потрясли кулаками на фоне дымящегося Храма, и Кеноби с удовольствием показал Йоде кулак. Йода растопырил ему навстречу пальцы.  
\- Кажется, выиграл я, - объявил Йода. – У меня бумага.  
\- Да нет же, у вас ножницы, - не согласился Кеноби и показал другой рукой ножницы, немного оттопырив большой палец. – Классические ножницы, магистр. А бумага – это так, - и Кеноби распрямил ладонь, плотно сжав пальцы.  
Йода растерянно посмотрел на свою трехпалую лапку с растопыренными пальцами, которые он не смог бы так сложить и за деньги.  
\- Камень тупит ножницы, - продолжал Кеноби очень убедительным голосом. – Значит, такова воля Силы, что выбирать придется мне. Я иду убивать Сидиуса, а вы поищите Энакина.  
«Найдет он его, как же», - злорадно подумал про себя Оби-Ван.  
\- Неизвестно, куда послал его Император, - растерянно произнес Йода. – Не знаю я, где искать.  
\- Используйте Силу, и вы его отыщете, - пообещал Оби-Ван, запрыгивая на спидер.

Падме привыкла к тому, что к ней порой заходят друзья и сослуживцы Энакина, но она также привыкла к их молодцеватому виду и военной выправке. Заходил порой, щелкнув каблуками в дверях, рыцарь Данва, жгучий брюнет с длинными волосами и орлиным профилем. Приходил Кеноби, при виде которого Падме всегда немного смущалась, потому что молодой магистр был строен, чертовски красив и явно умел обращаться с женщинами, несмотря на свою джедайскую образцовость. Заглядывал и Винду, почему-то всегда тогда, когда в доме вылетали пробки. Винду явно дружил с электричеством и галантно вворачивал пробки обратно, приговаривая, что он не даст тьме воцариться на Корусканте.  
Поэтому Падме была все же шокирована, войдя в кухню и увидев в своей хлебнице Йоду.  
\- Вкусная еда, - приговаривал Йода, шевеля пальцами торчащих из хлебницы ног и чем-то в хлебнице похрустывая. – Вкусная. Есть джедаям сейчас пора тоже.  
Падме решила не смущать престарелого магистра и остановилась в дверях. Но Йода, похоже, решил закусить за весь усопший джедайский Орден. Он чавкал, чмокал и, судя по хрусту, доев сухари, принялся за хлебницу. «Вот уж такой Орден мне ни капли не жалко! – подумала Падме, наблюдая за Йодой. – Может, Энакин и прав, что перешел на сторону канцлера...»  
\- Магистр Йода! – наконец окликнула Падме, чувствуя, что еще немного, и она захлопнет Йоду в хлебнице, хлебницу засунет в морозилку, а на дверцу повесит амбарный замок.  
\- Терпение! – прогудел Йода в хлебницу, но все же прекратил чавкать и вскоре из хлебницы выполз.  
\- Чем я могу помочь вам, магистр? – осведомилась Падме, думая про себя, что на самом деле магистру Йоде может помочь только психиатр.  
\- Энакина видела ты раньше когда? – спросил Йода, свесив ноги со стола.  
\- Простите? – не поняла Падме.  
\- Спрошу по-другому я, - пообещал Йода и, закатив глаза, ушел в астрал на добрую минуту. – Энакин где?  
\- А какое ваше дело? – наконец не выдержала Падме.  
\- Нужно убить мне его, - сообщил дипломатичный Йода. – Он превратился в скрытую угрозу. Юноши, что знала ты, уже нет. Поглотил его Дарт Вейдер.  
\- Йода, вы в своем уме? – возмутилась Падме, мысленно пропустив все слова, которые королеве знать не положено. – Что вы городите? А ну выметайтесь из моего дома!  
\- Он в большой опасности, - пояснил Йода уже мягче.  
\- Да уж я поняла! – крикнула Падме, хватая Йоду за шкирку и таща его к черному ходу.  
Через десять минут корабль сенатора Амидалы взял курс на Мустафар. Йода, прошмыгнувший на корабль вслед за Падме, забрался в вентиляционную шахту эпических размеров и закрыл за собой решетку. «Верным было веление Силы, - подумал Йода про себя, довольный тем, как он употребил свой талант провокатора. – Оби-Ван бы здесь не поместился. Нет, не поместился».

\- Я ждал тебя, мой зеленый дружок, - насмешливо сказал самоуверенный Дарт Сидиус, повернувшись на звук падающих тел, но, посмотрев вниз, увидел вместо Йоды стремительно приближающийся к нему джедайский сапог.  
Когда Дарт Сидиус пришел в себя, он понял, что Кеноби стоит выше него – хотя бы потому, что он сам лежит на полу. Перед лицом Дарта Сидиуса мерно гудел голубой меч. На молнии Силы рассчитывать тоже не приходилось, потому что под плащом на Кеноби был резиновый бронежилет.  
\- Используй мои знания, молю тебя! – воззвал с пола коварный Дарт Сидиус. – И ты сможешь спасти Сири Тачи из юдоли скорби.  
\- Пожалуй, использую, - согласился Кеноби, но меч не убрал. – Начинай рассказывать.  
Но рассказывать Сидиусу было нечего. Ведь говорил же ему в свое время Дарт Плэгиус, стараясь пробудить в нем подзатыльниками Темную сторону и тягу к знаниям: «Учись, балбес, учись, а то и расстрелять могут!» Оставался, конечно, шанс, что магистр Кеноби разбирается в биологии как Гривус в апельсинах, но с мечом у горла рисковать не хотелось. И Сидиус решил зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Сколько я тебя знаю, - проникновенно сообщил Сидиус и с замиранием сердца подумал, что все их встречи с Кеноби можно пересчитать по пальцам, причем по пальцам магистра Йоды, - сколько я тебя знаю, ты всегда искал участи более великой, чем удел простого джедая...  
\- Согласен, - отозвался Кеноби, - давай логин и пароль от правительственного компьютера. Я записываю.  
Дарт Сидиус было вздохнул с облегчением, но ловкий Кеноби вытащил левой рукой из-под плаща планшет и карандаш, поставил левый сапог на Императора всея Галактики, положил на колено планшет и приготовился писать левой же рукой.  
\- Так я жду ответа на поставленный мной вопрос, - произнес Кеноби через несколько секунд, в которые Дарт Сидиус судорожно пытался сообразить, как так получается, что магистр Кеноби поддается всем искушениям, но его, Сидиуса, положение это нисколько не облегчает.  
\- Записывай, - сдался Сидиус. – Логин: Palpatine. Пароль: SithLord.  
\- Вот зараза! – выругался Оби-Ван, записав. – Мы по всей Галактике ситха искали, а оказывается, надо было просто с вашим админом поговорить.

Семейная ссора Скайуокеров была в самом разгаре, и Энакина начали терзать смутные сомнения. «Это Оби-Ван настроил ее против меня, - думал Энакин, внутренне закипая. – Я давно замечаю, как он на нее смотрит! А она – как только я сказал о том, что многие джедаи убиты, тут же воскликнула: «А как же Оби-Ван?» И ведь снилось, снилось мне, как он сидит с ней в палате роддома, гладит ее по щеке... Ах, ядовитая змея! Ах, учитель проклятый! Убью обоих!»  
Если бы в этот момент из корабля Падме вышел Оби-Ван, Энакин в припадке ревности наверняка придушил бы жену и ринулся бы на учителя очертя голову. Но из корабля Падме, опираясь на палочку, вышел Йода.  
Энакин был ревнив, и в ярости никогда не прислушивался к голосу разума. Но представить себе измену жены с Йодой ему просто не хватило фантазии.  
\- Это ты его привезла? – ошарашенно спросил Энакин, демонстрируя такое офигевание лицом, что затмил даже будущие гримасы контрабандиста Соло.  
\- Кого? – не поняла Падме, но тут же обернулась и даже подпрыгнула на месте. – Йода! Ах вы... ах ты... маленький паршивец!  
\- Ты угодила в сети обмана, как и все мы! – вскрикнул Йода, уворачиваясь от пинков Падме, но Падме в ярости призвала взмахом руки тяжелую арматурину, демонстируя, что у матери и плода общая кровеносная система, и если ребенок будет джедаем, то и мамочка на что-то сгодится.  
\- Я насквозь вижу лгунов-джедаев! – кричала Падме, гоняясь за Йодой и всерьез пытаясь вломить ему арматурой по голове. – Вы изменники! Мракобесы! Злодеи! Как я не догадалась, что джедаи затеяли переворот!  
«Вот ведь вовремя я в ситхи ушел», - подумал Энакин, наблюдая за тем, как Йода уворачивается от ударов арматурой, но все-таки получает увесистого пинка и взмывает шутихой вверх. В этот момент на поясе у Энакина запищал коммлинк.  
\- Лорд Вейдер, - сказал коммлинк странным, но знакомым голосом, как только Энакин поднес его к уху.  
\- Лорд Сидиус, - почтительно отозвался Энакин. – Но почему у вас такой странный голос?  
\- Ты еще спроси, почему у меня такие большие зубы, - ехидно посоветовал коммлинк голосом Оби-Вана. – Энакин, ты свинья.  
\- А ты...! – закричал Энакин, вспоминая о подозрениях, которые только что лезли ему в голову, но в коммлинке что-то зашуршало, и в трубке послышался сдавленный и покаянный голос Дарта Сидиуса.  
\- Прости меня, Эничка, дурака грешного, - причитал Сидиус, косясь на меч Оби-Вана. – Это я развязал войну! Я натравил на тебя графа Дуку, я насылал на тебя сны о гибели Падме. Я врал, Энакин! Я дал взятку ее гинекологу. У вас будет двойня, такие здоровые детишки. И с ней все будет в порядке. Прости меня, Эничка, и ты, Оби-Ванюшка, прости!  
Сидиус еще что-то рыдал в трубку, умоляя разрешить ему пойти в прокуратуру и сдаться властям, но Энакин уже не слышал его, снова офигевая лицом в лучших традициях кореллианских контрабандистов. На двойню он, признаться, никак не рассчитывал, и теперь опасался, что такое потомство добьет не жену, а его самого.

Темной безлунной ночью два месяца спустя рейхсканцлер Кеноби и рейхсмаршал Скайуокер перетаскивали в рейсовый грузовой корабль тяжелые ящики с образцами ДНК.  
\- Двадцать четыре! – выдохнул Энакин, внося очередной ящик в корабль и осторожно ставя его на пол.  
\- Какие двадцать четыре! – возмутился Оби-Ван. – Девятнадцать! Филонишь, гад!  
\- И тяжелые же эти юнлинги, - пожаловался Энакин, сбегая вниз и поднимая следующий ящик. – Сколько их там?  
\- Тебе лучше знать, - отозвался бессердечный Кеноби. – Ты же столько нарубил.  
Наконец все ящики, кроме самого большого, были погружены, и Энакин с Кеноби вдвоем взялись за последний ящик.  
\- Ситхова мать, и Совет тут, - проворчал Энакин, поднимая ящик и читая надпись на крышке. – Может, хотя бы их клонировать не будем?  
\- Поговори мне, - выдохнул Кеноби. – Я тебе еще и Йоду клонирую, два будет. Мы же решили: Ордену джедайскому быть! Ну, пока они подрастают и кушают кашку, мы их перевоспитаем, конечно, - и последняя коробка была аккуратно поставлена в грузовой отсек.  
\- Слушай, учитель, - сказал Энакин уже в здании космодрома, провожая глазами каминоанский грузовой с сотней ящиков будущих джедаев на борту, - а что бы было, если бы ты тогда не убедил Йоду, что он показал ножницы?  
\- Плохо бы было, - уверенно ответил Оби-Ван, - ты даже не представляешь, насколько.


End file.
